Office
Were you looking for the office for Ultimate Custom Night? The Office is one of the main gameplay aspects of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. General Each afternoon the player has to restock and maintain his/her pizzeria by clicking buttons on a monitor to complete tasks and trying to survive from the salvaged animatronics under 'Paragraph 4' haunting your restaurant. Appearance The office has three sections to it: At the front, there is a monitor on the desk for completing tasks with a figure of Helpy standing on the top and a restaurant drink cup with crumpled and straight sheets of paper on the left. There are also several drawings around it, including a drawing of what seems like Rockstar Freddy's head along a drawing of Lefty on the left and a drawing of the Rockstar Animatronics (from left to right: Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy) on the right. There are also a few stray wires to the left of the monitor. On the left, there is a large vent and three drawings, two on the left and one on the right. The drawings on the left include one depicting Rockstar Foxy playing the accordion for a female child while his parrot sings and another depicting Rockstar Bonnie playing his guitar, while the drawing on the left shows what seems to be a young boy with a Doofas shirt (Doofas being the main character and namesake of Scott's very first game) eating a slice of pizza. There are also a few stray wires to the left of the vent. On the right, there is another vent with three more drawings surrounding it. On the left of the vent is a drawing of a very creepy clown with an open, smiling mouth. On the right, there is a drawing of a child staring at what appears to be a cake while licking his lips and a drawing of Rockstar Foxy and his parrot (who is on the floor) seemingly dancing to the sound of Rockstar Chica's maracas since she is partially shown. The clown drawing has gotten many fans theorizing, and some believe it may hint to another game coming out. There are also a few stray wires to the right of the vent. Mechanics Ventilation and Temperature The ventilation is a very important mechanic in the Office gameplay. Without having the ventilation active, the office will get warmer. There is a temperature shown in the bottom right corner of the screen, and if it reaches 120ºF you will pass out and receive a game over. However, if the ventilation remains on, the salvaged animatronics will be attracted to it. You can also run Silent Ventilation, which is a much quieter version of the normal ventilation yet vents less air. This will make the animatronics less attracted by the noise, but will also cause slower cooling. ---- Monitor Power Switch The monitor power switch toggles whether the monitor is on and making noise (attracting the animatronics to your office), or off, cancelling any tasks in the process of completion. ---- Monitor Tabs Tasks The tasks tab on the monitor is where you complete your daily tasks in order to finish your office shift. Most of the tasks take a large amount of time and produce noise, luring animatronics to your office faster. Equipment The equipment tab on the monitor is where you can purchase upgrades such as a new, quieter printer, a high speed uplink, and a handyman to complete tasks for you. However, buying upgrades will subtract money from your overall pizzeria funds. Log Off Once you have completed every task, you can click the log off button to finish your shift and proceed to the Salvage Room. Motion Detector The motion detector requires the ventilation fan to be turned off in order function and takes a while to work, but is useful to detect the movement of dangerous animatronics. Audio The audio is used to lure the animatronics towards other rooms, but cancels out other mechanics and only affects nearby animatronics. It can only work if the audio is louder than your room. Vent This toggles silent ventilation, but it is less effective and cancels other mechanics. Trivia * When looking on the left side of the office, one can see a drawing of a boy with a dinosaur on his shirt. The dinosaur is a reference to Scott's first released game "Doofas". * If your liability risk reaches a certain level, animatronics will begin to appear before you've salvaged them. Audio Gallery OfficeLookLeft.gif|Looking to the left side of the office. OfficeLookRight.gif|Looking to the right side of the office. Download.jpg BabyOffice.jpg 1636.png|The left side of the office. 1657.png|The right side of the office. Office.png|The Monitor with some Drawings. Closing Time.gif cn 3.jpg|The office of the Ultimate Custom Night Navigation Ru:Офис Category:Locations